Si tuvieras que elegir
by Annie Stewart
Summary: Bella y Edward no se conocen. Pero se hacen compañía. En una serie de "Si tuvieras…" Edward le escribe una pregunta cada día para distraerla de lo que sea que le aqueje, y para que sepa que no todo puede estar perdido. No importa que tan poco se conozcan; él tiene motivos para seguirla, y ella tiene motivos para correr.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Este es un short-fic (5 a 6 capítulos)**

* * *

Sinopsis

Bella y Edward no se conocen. Pero se hacen compañía. En una secuencia de "Si tuvieras…" Edward le escribe una pregunta cada día para distraerla de lo que sea que le aqueje, y para que sepa que no todo puede estar perdido. No importa que tan poco se conozcan; él tiene motivos para seguirla, y ella tiene motivos para correr.

* * *

" _Si tuvieras que elegir entre vivir temiéndole a la decepción y la voluntad propia de arreglarlo. ¿Cuál escogerías?_

 _Si tuvieras que elegir entre quedarte callada y luchar por tus derechos ¿Cuál escogerías?_

 _Si tuvieras que elegir entre la triste_ _soledad de tu corazón y lo que estoy comenzando a sentir por ti. ¿Cuál escogerías?_

¿Cuál escogería?

Bella sonrió.

-º-

 ** _D_** _os meses antes…_

—Me gustan tus ojos.

Bella levantó la vista de su tazón de chocolate. Sus ojeras delataron el cansancio que traía, por tanto tuvo que obligarse a mantener los ojos abiertos. Miró por unos segundos al chico desconocido, intentando recordar lo que había dicho.

—Gracias —atinó a decir sin más.

Volvió su atención al chocolate caliente, tomando un sorbo.

—¿Gracias? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? —él se rio.

—¿Y qué te puedo decir? —preguntó ella sin levantar la cabeza.

Hacía mucho frío y lo último que quería en este minuto era ser amable con las personas. Aunque rara vez alguien le decía que sus ojos eran bonitos. Bella apartó el pensamiento positivo. Hoy no quería ser amigable con nadie, de modo que se movió hacia el lado opuesto para evitar el intercambio. El chico jadeó en respuesta y le escuchó otra risita. Por un momento se sintió abrumada. ¿Por qué él puede reírse con tanta facilidad?

—Pareces malhumorada.

—No te incumbe.

—Qué carácter.

—Entonces ignórame. El espacio es grande ¿no crees? —ahora sí le encaró, apresándose por dos cristales verdes. No hizo falta que dijese más. Se quedó muda.

El camarero silbó, como si aquello fuese una batalla campal.

—Bueno, al menos sabes que es un lugar grande.

Le volvió a ignorar, apresurándose para terminar su tazón con chocolate.

No se dio cuenta cuando una hoja aterrizó en su mesa y casi sostiene el tazón sobre esta sin querer.

 _"Si tuvieras que elegir entre el chocolate caliente y el tequila. ¿Cuál escogerías?"_

Bella le miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—No se vale responder en voz alta.

Le lanzó un boli.

A regañadientes, ella escribió:

 _Tequila._

Dejó la hoja allí y le tendió unos billetes al camarero dándose prisa para salir de la cafetería. El viento rugió como un león haciendo que su cabello de tonos rubios le impidiera ver el camino de la carretera. Casi no había autos allí, ni casas, solo un hostal donde se había estado quedando. Bella estaba en medio de ninguna parte y necesitaba llegar a Toulouse lo más pronto posible. No le importaba hacer dedo con tal de llegar a la ciudad. El problema era que llegando allí no tendría qué hacer. Ni siquiera tiene un techo para dormir, solo una mochila con sus pocas pertenencias y un puñado de billetes.

Se armó de valor con sus pies pesándole demasiado por el cansancio y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, unos pasos le siguieron.

—¿Te viene persiguiendo un tornado que vas tan rápido?

Rodó los ojos— ¿Te refieres a ti mismo?

—Oh. Eres mala.

—Déjame en paz.

Avanzó un poco más rápido, si era posible.

—Lamento si te molesté. —se disculpó—¿pero podrías de verdad disminuir la velocidad? Eres pequeña, pero muy veloz.

—Estoy acostumbrada a correr para todas partes. Y de todos modos ¿Qué haces alcanzándome? —se dio cuenta de lo lejos que se encontraban de la cafetería.

—Te vine a hacer compañía.

—No necesito niñeros. No te conozco. Puedes ser un psicópata.

—Lo siento, entonces. Tienes cara de querer acabar con tu vida con lo primero que encuentras y no puedo permitir eso. Por lo que, quieras o no, te acompañaré. —Bella se detuvo en seco— Ah, y no soy un psicópata. Para que te enteres.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No lo hago, ojitos lindos.

Genial, lo que faltaba.

—En serio, tienes que parar con esto.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

—Sí.

—Rayos. Ahora es cuando te pones nerviosa y dices _S-Sí._ No un Sí tan frío como el tuyo. —Él se carcajeó, de nuevo. Y su risa era linda. Aunque Bella nunca iba a reconocer eso en voz alta— ¿Nunca escuchaste el dicho: Puedes correr…?

—Pero no esconderte. Sí. Y empezaré a correr en círculos si no te marchas ahora mismo.

—Ojitos lindos, digas lo que digas, no pienso dejarte sola. No creas que voy por la vida recogiendo muchachas con rostros inexpresivos que me tratan peor que una basura, solo porque no tengo nada que hacer.

—Bueno, eso es lo que parece.

—No me subestimes.

Por un instante el rostro de él se entristeció. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y Bella decidió dejarlo en paz. Si él quería seguirla, entonces no iba a detenerlo. Pero que luego no se ande quejando.

Caminaron en silencio hasta una gasolinera, dónde Bella se detuvo a comprar chocolatines y una botella de agua.

—¿Te gusta el agua sin gas? ¿En serio? ¿Gastas dinero comprando agua que la sacan de los baños?

Bella no le respondió. Intentaba fingir que no había una babosa en su camino, mejor conocido como: chico al que no sabía su nombre.

Caminaron de regreso a la carretera y Bella hizo dedo a los autos que pasaban, gimiendo por sus malos resultados. Nadie quería llevarles. Aunque ella creía que era porque se encontraba con él. Si estuviese sola, entonces le pararían.

Uno es compañía. Dos… son multitud.

Le importa una mierda que así no sea la frase. Es su frase desde este instante, firmada por Bella Swan.

—Oye —la llamó. Bella siguió su camino— Se está haciendo de noche.

—No me digas… —Sacudió la cabeza— Gracias por tu inminente observación.

Él hizo caso omiso a su tono quejoso.

—Soy Edward Cullen. Mejor conocido como buen samaritano. *

—Sí, me he fijado.

—Alec y yo te hemos visto por estos días visitar la cafetería. Nos ha preocupado que siempre parece que estuvieses llorando.

—¿Quién es Alec?

—El camarero de la cafetería dónde trabajo.

—¿Eres empleado de ese lugar?

—No por estos días. Te he visto desde las sombras.

—Ah. —murmuró— Soy Bella. —dice con amabilidad— Mejor conocida como imán de babosas.

—¿Debo reírme?

—Considerando que tú eres el baboso y engorroso, no.

Edward se echa a reír muy fuerte.

—Eres chistosa cuando te lo propones, ojos lindos.

—Como sea.

Un auto se detuvo unos metros más allá y el corazón de Bella saltó.

—¿En serio te vas a subir?

Ella ni lo pensó.

—A menos que quieras dormir con el león de montaña. Cosa tuya. —Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Edward ya estaba junto a ella. Tuvo que esconder la sonrisa de su rostro, suspirando— Tu madre nunca te dijo que no debes hablarle a extraños ¿verdad?

—Nop.

—Ajá.

—Tu madre nunca te dijo que no debes subirte a autos de extraños ¿verdad? —susurró.

Bella se mordió la boca.

—Ya ves que no.

* * *

*Samaritano: Definase como persona que ayuda a sus semejantes, quien tiene una buena conducta y es compasivo.

* * *

 **Holaaaa! Para calmar tensiones con el otro fic, esta es una historia cortita y no tiene drama. (En realidad sí tiene, lo dice la sinopsis, pero no llega a tanto. No pude evitar poner el toque triste) Así que no le he puesto Romance y Drama, solo romance. Tiene sus toques de humor y eso. Es más para pasar el rato.**

 **Me cuentan que les pareció esta primera impresión. Como verán, no se cuenta mucho, porque no es una historia donde me detenga en los detalles. Por supuesto que se contarán sus vivencias en los capis restantes, y el por qué de la sinopsis.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Los dejaron en el centro de Toulouse.

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad y el movimiento de la gente era mucho más intrépido. Bella apresuró el paso olvidándose por un momento que Edward le seguía los talones.

¿Por qué era tan insistente?

—Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa. —ofreció.

Bella se dio la vuelta.

—¿Vives acá? ¿En Toulouse?

—Sí

La oferta era tentadora.

—Gracias, pero no. —lo dice con desconfianza, mal que mal no lo conoce lo suficiente— ¿Cómo haces para llegar a casa?

Edward caminó unos pasos, y ahora estaba delante de ella.

—Alec es un viejo amigo que me ofreció un puesto de camarero. Compartimos edificio, y tiene auto, por tanto, no me preocupo de hacer dedo. Ya sabes, allí no pasan buses. —paró en seco— De hecho, él nos podría haber traído.

Bella también se detuvo de golpe.

—¿No podíamos esperarle?

—Parecías muy apurada en irte. Además, me comparaste con un psicópata.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Oh, _gran señor_ cuidador de muchachas solitarias?

—No olvides la parte donde _: y con cara de querer acabar con tu vida con lo primero que encuentras._

Bella bufó.

—No te quieras hacer el interesante. Sigues siendo un desconocido. ¿Quién me asegura que no has matado a chicas inocentes?

—¿Eres inocente?

Bella pensó en su vida.

—Eh…

—Suficiente respuesta para mí. —durante el camino Bella se sentía enfurruñada. Le dolía la espalda por el peso de su mochila y los dedos le escocieron por las cuerdas que le sostenían. Edward pensó que había demasiado silencio de nuevo— ¡Cuidado, una araña!

—¡Ahh! —ella pegó un grito sordo haciendo que los transeúntes se voltearan a verla. Bella estaba sobre Edward por la impresión y cuando este empezó a reír, se dio cuenta que era una cruel broma— Idiota. —el chico estaba apretujándose el estómago de tanto reírse— ¡Cállate ya! —se quejó escondiendo una sonrisa divertida. El truco de las arañas nunca fallaba. Lo vio encogerse de hombros ante algo en sus manos— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pronto Edward le tendió su móvil, pidiéndole que leyese.

 _"_ _Si tuvieras que elegir entre vivir junto a un león de montaña muerto de hambre y una familia de arañas. ¿Cuál escogerías?"_

—Pfff… muy fácil.

—Recuerda que no vale responder en voz alta.

Se mordió los labios. Aquel gesto no pasó inadvertido para Edward.

 _"_ _León de montaña"_

—¿Prefieres ser la cena del león?

—Al contrario, el león sería mi cena, ya que está _muerto_ de hambre.

Edward frunció el ceño, moviendo la cabeza.

—Eso es trampa.

—Nop. —Llegaron a un edificio con escaleras oxidadas, y Bella no quiso entrar. Edward se quedó en la puerta principal de recepción, mirándole de pie— Bueno… aunque siga pareciéndome extraño tu comportamiento de seguirme hasta acá… agradezco tu compañía. Ahora tengo que irme.

Edward no podía permitir que se marchara. Llegados a este punto, su vista se nubló por el recuerdo. A él le hubiese gustado que alguien más hiciese lo mismo hace exactamente un año atrás. A lo mejor las cosas habrían terminado distintas.

Y ella le recordaba muchísimo. No físicamente hablando, pero sí en el carácter tan duro.

—Eh, quédate. Ya viste que no soy un psicópata. Si lo fuera, hace mucho que te habría matado de camino hasta aquí.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—No puedo, de verdad. No es apropiado.

Edward se apoyó en la pared y anotó en su móvil.

 _"_ _Si tuvieras que elegir entre una cómoda cama en esta humilde morada para dormir y el duro asiento del parque. ¿Cuál escogerías?"_

Bella se mordió la lengua.

—Eso… eso es jugar sucio.

Ya podía imaginarse adolorida a la mañana siguiente recostada en la banca o en el césped, que vendría siendo lo mismo.

No tenía un lugar calentito donde dormir. _Solo será por esta noche._ Pensó. Estaba indecisa. El chico parecía ser humilde y caballeroso. Por algo le siguió hasta aquí ¿no? Aunque ahora que lo piensa, él vive en Toulouse, por lo que venir hasta acá no era un gran problema.

—Está bien. —aceptó a ojos cerrados.

Siempre puede coger la botella de vidrio de su mochila y lanzarla sobre su cabeza si intenta propasarse con ella. Luego lo haría puré, lo revolvería en una olla a fuego fuerte y lo lanzaría para que se lo comiesen los perros. Mientras sube por la escalera a trompicones, se pregunta quién de los dos debe temer a quién, si ella a él… o él a ella, dada sus ideas.

La cerradura giró. _Solo por esta noche._

—Adelante. Por favor, ignora la ropa sobre el sofá. —rápidamente empezó a apilar toda la ropa posible.

—No te preocupes por la ropa. Está bien.

Edward le sirvió un tazón caliente de té verde. Ni siquiera le preguntó si le gustaba el té verde.

—¿Un tazón de los Simpson?

—¿No te gustan los Simpson? —preguntó impresionado.

—Mejor dicho ¿a quién _no_ le gustan los Simpson?

Edward sonrió. De nuevo su linda sonrisa.

—Eres de las mías.

A medida que fue acomodándose, se tiró sobre el sofá como si ya fuese su casa, imaginándose la cara de su madre si supiera dónde se encontraba. Siempre había sido un problema para ella su comportamiento tan liberal y confiado.

—Entonces, _señor buen samaritano,_ ¿Naciste en Toulouse?

—Nop. Soy de Carolina del Norte. —se sentó en el sofá frente a ella.

Bella se enderezó.

—Guau. Debes de extrañar mucho.

—No tanto. Vivo aquí desde los 13, este es mi hogar definitivo. —Intentó calcular su edad. ¿Veinticuatro, tal vez? Como ella.

—¿Estudias o solo eres camarero? No lo digo denigrando el trabajo, eh, no pienses mal.

—No lo estaba haciendo. Y no, trabajo ahí desde hace unos meses.

—¿Por qué tan lejos? Tu trabajo, me refiero. Debe haber miles de puestos de camarero en la ciudad para ti y tú eliges una cafetería en medio de la nada.

Edward se rio por lo bajo, sacudiendo el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

—Porque… mi hermana trabajaba ahí.

—Tu hermana trabajaba ahí. —repitió— ¿Y tú eres de ese tipo de hermanos que quiere hacer todo lo que el hermano hace?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese fue el último trabajo de mi hermana antes de que se suicidara.

A Bella se le fueron todos los colores. Intentó tomar un sorbo de té verde, pero terminó atragantándose.

—¡Rayos! —gimió— Lo siento mucho. A veces no sé ponerle límites a mi boca. —no sabía si meterse dentro del tazón o salir corriendo— ¿Fue hace mucho tiempo?

—Hoy se cumple un año.

¿Qué más se dice en estos casos? _Oye, de verdad que lo lamento, pero ahora está descansando en paz._ ¿Y si era de los que no cree que los muertos descansan en paz? Ni siquiera podía decirle _Que Dios la tenga en su santa gloria_ porque tampoco sabe si cree en Dios. ¡ _Ay, Bella!_

Se aclaró garganta.

—Eso apesta.

 _Genial, arruínalo un poco más._

Él sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo es.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermana?

—Alice.

No le preguntó nada más. No quería saber.

El sonido de su teléfono le salvó la campana, aunque con el ruido de la nada pasó a rebosar un poco de té en el sofá.

—Dame un minuto. —le pidió.

Vio el identificador, y con manos torpes se puso de pie, alejándose hasta la ventana. Tomó una inspiración y atendió.

Edward, en el sofá, fingía desinterés.

—Mamá… —hubo una voz chillona detrás del teléfono que no le permitió a Edward escuchar lo que decía— Estoy bien… te lo juro. No estoy en la ciudad. —su voz se aceleró— No te diré dónde estoy… No, claro que no. ¡Que no! —alzó un poco el tono, y la bajó para decir—: Dame un poco más de tiempo. Te prometo que… —hubo silencio— Ni se te ocurra. Escúchame bien, no puedes… —pero al parecer, al otro lado del teléfono colgaron.

Ella se cubrió el rostro con una mano y masajeó su frente. Para cuando se dio la vuelta para volver al sofá, sus ojos se habían vuelto a enrojecer.

—Eso apesta. —dice él.

Y ella sonrió un poco.

—De casualidad ¿tienes esa cómoda cama en esta humilde morada para dormir?

Edward le preparó el cuarto de invitados. Había sábanas limpias y una lámpara pequeña en el buró. Bella dejó sus cosas mientras él la dejaba a solas. Cuando se dispuso a meterse a la cama, encontró un papel blanco sobre el edredón, el cual decía:

 _"_ _Si tuvieras que elegir entre el tormentoso ruido de la música de un pub mientras intentas dormir porque debes trabajar al día siguiente y soportar los ronquidos de un extraño. ¿Cuál escogerías?_

 _PD: Elige la opción 2._

 _PD2: Yo ronco."_

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Edward roncaba muchísimo. Bella estuvo la mitad de la noche dándose vueltas en la cama y tapándose con la almohada. No estaba segura si en la habitación junto a ella estaba durmiendo Edward o el mismo león antes mencionado. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida a estas alturas. Los ojos le pesaban, y se levantó de puntillas para buscar un vaso con agua.

Estuvo a punto de ir y lanzarle el vaso encima. Pero estaba en casa ajena. Sería el colmo de la desfachatez por su parte.

A la mañana siguiente fingió haber dormido como un tronco.

Mientras Edward se metía al baño a asearse, Bella se detuvo en la chica en los retratos sobre la repisa, a quién supuso sería su hermana Alice. La fotografía era de su graduación y ella sonreía amorosamente a la cámara. El resto de fotos eran repetitivas; la mayoría tratan de ella y su corto cabello en punta.

Se sintió mal de estar fisgoneando fotografías familiares e intentó alejarse, pero Edward ya estaba allí.

—¡Cielos! —gimió para sus adentros— Apareces como un espectro. —Edward sonrió divertido y sostuvo la fotografía de la graduación en sus manos— ¿Es tu hermana Alice?

—Sí

—Era muy bonita. —afirma con ese deje de curiosidad. Ella nunca había logrado batallar contra su boca y las palabras salieron sin darse cuenta— ¿Qué ocurrió con ella? Quiero decir, sé que se sui… que se… bueno, lo sabes de sobra.

Sin dejar de mirar la fotografía, él se apoyó en la repisa para descansar.

—Alice era mi hermana mayor y estaba a portas de casarse con su novio de toda la vida, Jasper. Mi madre y mis hermanas se hicieron cargo de los detalles, así como también parte de la familia del novio. Se sentía el ambiente festivo. —comenta con tristeza— Sin embargo, todo quedó inconcluso cuando el novio de mi hermana murió en una balacera dos días antes de la boda. Era policía. Y Alice nunca pudo superar su pérdida.

—Rayos… —Bella inhaló aire espeso— Eso es horrible, Edward.

—Empezó a distanciarse de todos nosotros. Consiguió trabajo en la cafetería junto a Alec. Duró dos meses trabajando antes de que se quitase la vida. La noticia fue un huracán. Ya sabes, cuando alguien muere de pronto todo el mundo es testigo del suceso. Y cada declaración fue similar; todos vieron a Alice triste atendiendo las mesas. Nadie la detuvo de irse en medio de la noche a parar un taxi y regresar a casa. Si alguien la hubiese querido acompañar, ella no se habría puesto en medio de la calle mientras un camión de carga pasaba a toda velocidad.

Bella estaba sin habla. La dura historia de la hermana de Edward hizo un nudo en su estómago.

—Por eso me acompañaste anoche.

Sonríe, pero le cuesta responderle, como si no encontrase palabras.

—Pensé que sería capaz de ayudar a alguien alguna vez.

Dejaron el tema hasta ahí. Cuando Edward se va al trabajo, Bella se queda sobre la cama de invitados dándole vueltas a la trágica historia de amor.

Su frase de _Solo por esta noche_ fue a parar al bote de basura. Después de su declaración a Bella no le quedó de otra que confiar en este chico. Al cabo de unos días seguía instalada allí como si fuese su casa. No tenía suficiente dinero para permitirse un hostal, menos un hotel.

Ni siquiera podía salir a la calle a pedir trabajo, eso era como meterse en la boca del lobo.

Suspiró, mirando su teléfono.

Tenía quince llamadas perdidas de su madre.

Las borró todas, tentada a cambiar el chip del teléfono, pero no podía hacer eso. Le comían las ganas de hablarle devuelta. No obstante, quería evitarse la avalancha de discusiones que traería consigo.

A cambio de la estadía ayudó a Edward con el orden de la casa. A él no le importaba si ella aportaba o no con dinero, pero esperaba que no se pusiese cargante con eso más adelante. Además, no pensaba quedarse demasiado tiempo. Tampoco es que quisiera aprovecharse. Tenía que haber algo barato por aquí cerca.

Edward tenía una hermana pequeña llamada Rose, una adolescente de dieciséis que le fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que hablaba. La primera vez que entró por la puerta con su ropa y maquillaje negro, Bella pensó que se trataba de un disfraz. Pero estaba equivocada. Tenía una argolla en la boca tan grande que le dolió de solo imaginarlo.

Ahora estaba aquí comiéndose todo el cereal de la caja.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —le preguntó la hermana sin pelos en la lengua.

Bella estaba limpiando el mesón con un paño húmedo.

—No lo sé.

Edward llegó con la cabeza llena de nieve.

—Eh, Rosie. —la saludó él.

 _Rosie_ puso los ojos en blanco y recibió de malas ganas el beso de su hermano, aunque muy en el fondo vio un atisbo de sonrisa.

Charlaron sobre el trabajo y la escuela y Bella no quiso entrometerse.

—Tengo que irme. —dijo ella, colocando el cuenco dentro del fregadero sin pedirle a Bella que lo lavase— Pórtate bien, Eddie.

—Yo siempre me porto bien. —se quejó él.

Rosie echó un vistazo a Bella.

—No por mucho.

Fue su turno de darle un beso a su hermano y se despidió de Bella en un grito de espaldas. La puerta dio un portazo y Bella suspiró.

—Es la edad. —dijo él— Le ha dado con lo negro. No hay cómo hacerle cambiar de atuendo ni quitarle las argollas.

—Me da un poco de miedo. —dijo.

Edward movió la cabeza.

—A mí también, pero es inofensiva.

No podía creer que Rosie la pequeña gótica pudiese ser inofensiva, pero si el hermano lo decía…

Él le contó que luego de la muerte de la hermana mayor se había puesto así. Es su manera de rebelarse contra la vida. Alice y Rose eran muy unidas, a pesar de los diez años de diferencia que había entre ellas.

—Hice ponche. —Bella trajo un jarro de un líquido rosa y fruta picada.

—¿Estamos celebrando algo?

—Sip. —sirvió dos copas— Mi no-cumpleaños.

—¿Estuviste de cumpleaños?

—Hace tres meses, pero siempre es bueno celebrar un no-cumpleaños.

Edward rodó los ojos, probando el líquido. Sus ojos se ampliaron por el gusto alto en alcohol.

—Guau.

—¿Te gusta?

—Está buenísimo.

Iban por la cuarta copa cuando sus risas estallaron en la habitación. Edward estaba sobradamente mareado, y Bella supo que no estaba acostumbrado a beber. Su risa contagiosa la incentivaba a servir unas copas más. Para cuando le tendió la quinta, a este se le resbaló de las manos. Ella le apartó para poder limpiar el mesón, rompiendo en carcajadas.

—¿Eres feliz, Bella? —preguntó serio.

Ella todavía estaba limpiando la mesa y sus caras estaban muy cerca.

—¿Qué si soy feliz? No sabría decirte.

—A veces me pregunto a mí mismo: mismo ¿por qué Bella tiene los ojos marrones tan bonitos, pero, tan tristes?

—¿Será porque no puedes obtener todo en la vida…?

—Eres una interrogante constante. Ni siquiera sé si realmente te llamas Bella.

—La verdad es que soy hombre y te he mentido todo el tiempo.

—¿En serio? —Rompieron a reír— Oye, pero hablando en serio. Nunca hablas de tu familia ni de dónde vienes.

—Soy de la localidad de Albi.

—Oh, no queda tan lejos de aquí. ¿Por qué has decidido dejar la ciudad?

Bella miró a Edward y chocó su copa de ponche con la de él.

—No te importa eso. Bebe tu ponche.

—Está bien. —no hubo que rogarle. Para la sexta copa, Bella estaba viendo estrellas— Bella.

—¿Qué?

—Si tuvieras que elegir entre tu vida en Albi y lo que tienes aquí en Toulouse. ¿Cuál escogerías?

Era una pregunta difícil. No supo cómo es que de pronto sentía ganas de llorar. De seguro era por el ponche.

—Pensé que solo eran preguntas escritas.

—Hay excepciones.

—Pues, mi vida en Albi no estaba tan mal.

Por supuesto que no. En Albi tiene la mitad de su corazón.

Se movió del mesón, dejó las copas de ponche vacías sobre el fregadero y guardó el jarrón dentro de la nevera. Edward seguía sentado en la banca de la encimera.

—¿Te vas a dormir?

—Sí, y tú también porque debes trabajar, hombre responsable.

Intentó evitar contacto visual para que él no viese que la pregunta le había dolido más de lo que quería reconocer. Iba de camino a su alcoba prestada cuando unas manos se apresaron a su alrededor y su espalda chocó contra la pared. Los ojos de Edward nunca habían estado tan cerca de ella. Ni su boca, ni su nariz. A Bella se le cortó la respiración.

—Si tuvieras que elegir entre el ponche de frutas y las ganas que tengo de comerte a besos. ¿Cuál escogerías? —Bella se mordió la esquina del labio— Perdón, no tienes que responder.

Presionó su boca sin pedir permiso primero, aunque de todos modos no necesitaba hacerlo. Destilaban alcohol, frutas y el dulzor de algo más que no supieron reconocer. Bella enredó sus manos en su pelo y lo atrajo hacia ella sin dejar de besarlo, y Edward estaba tan mareado por la respuesta positiva de ella que se movían al mismo compás. Había un poderío por ambas partes y una fuerza de deseo descomunal que los sorprendió en extremo.

Al llegar a la habitación, Bella se soltó volviendo en sí.

—Vete a la cama. —susurró contra sus labios— Esto no… es demasiado pronto.

—¿Un beso es demasiado para ti?

Ella se volvió a morder, y Edward estuvo a punto de atrapar su boca entre sus dientes.

—¿Con ponche en nuestra sangre? Sí.

Lo empujó con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con un suspiro.

No se conocían para nada. Él no la conocía. Ella sabía un poco sobre su familia, pero nada más. Llevaba dos semanas de allegada y ya estaba besuqueándose con el propietario.

Se acurrucó junto a la almohada inundaba por sus dudas, sabiendo que Edward la echaría de allí apenas supiese un poco más de su vida.

Mientras tanto en la habitación contraria, Edward se durmió en un par de segundos.

A la mañana siguiente, recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido. Se habían besado. Habían bebido demasiado ponche. Todavía sentía los labios de Bella en los suyos. Además, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza.

Después de asearse y preparar el desayuno, se atrevió a golpear la puerta de su habitación, por si estaba tratando de evitarle. Antes de que pudiese tocar se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba medio abierta. Al entrar, Bella no estaba allí.

Ni sus cosas.

Ni una nota.

Bella se había ido.

* * *

 **¿Qué esconde Bella?**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Bella miró la lluvia caer por la ventana de la habitación.

Se preguntó si aquello del aguacero era a causa de la fecha importante que era hoy. Limpió sus lágrimas y revisó su móvil a sabiendas que no encontraría nada en especial.

Llevaba una semana viviendo en un cuartucho cerca de la estación de bomberos. Tenía una cama de media plaza, un buró y un tocador con espacio suficiente para sus pocas pertenencias. También había una televisión que bien podría caerle en el bolsillo. Pero de algo servía. Al menos no se aburría tanto por las noches.

Empezó a contar el dinero que le quedaba. Cada día los billetes iban desapareciendo por sus necesidades básicas. Nunca fue buena en matemáticas, pero según sus cálculos podría sobrevivir un poco más; un mes exacto para que arreglase su situación.

Se mordió el labio y sacudió la bolsa para verificar que no hubiese ningún billete suelto. Unas hojas cayeron sobre el edredón, y reconoció de inmediato la letra de Edward.

Se sentó de piernas cruzadas.

 _"_ _Si tuvieras que elegir entre vivir un día en un supermercado y ganar la lotería. ¿Cuál escogerías?"_

Bella había respondido más abajo.

 _"_ _Supermercado"_

Era un desastre administrando dinero -incluso ahora- y si estaba en el supermercado podía comer las golosinas que quisiese.

 _"_ _Si tuvieras que elegir entre ser un desastre administrando dinero y cambiarle el pañal a un abuelito. ¿Cuál escogerías?"_

 _"_ _Puedo mejorar en lo de administrar dinero…"_

 _"_ _Si tuvieras que elegir entre la mentira piadosa y la verdad que duele. ¿Cuál escogerías?_

Esa pregunta le costó muchísimo responder, pero se guió a base de lo que hubiese querido hacer.

 _"_ _Verdad que duele"_

 _"_ _Si tuvieras que elegir entre tus ojos y tu sonrisa. ¿Cuál escogerías?"_

 _"_ _¿En serio?"_

 _"_ _Tienes permitido elegir ambas"_

 _"_ _Edward, no tengo mi ego tan grande para responder esto"_

 _"_ _Jaja. Entonces lo haré yo."_

 _"_ _Pienso que eres linda"_

Sacudí mi cabeza. Él nunca respondió a la pregunta.

 _"_ _Si tuvieras que elegir entre mi hermanita Rosie y comer vómito de bebé. ¿Cuál escogerías?"_

 _"_ _Tu hermana me aterra. Pero creo que puedo soportar eso"_

Todavía se preguntaba si había sido demasiado malagradecida con Edward. Irse sin dejar una nota dando gracias a su hospitalidad. Había escrito una pequeña carta antes de marcharse, pero se arrepintió e hizo tira el papel. No se le daba eso de los sentimentalismos con personas ajenas. Así que desde entonces se ha preguntado por su reacción al no encontrarla a la mañana siguiente. Después de haber dormido en su casa, haber usado su baño, haber cogido su comida de la nevera. Haberlo _besado._ Todo gratis. Usando todo como una vil delincuente.

Igual como le decía su madre.

 _Te has convertido en una vil delincuente_

 _¿Qué hicimos tu padre y yo para que terminaras así?_

 _No somos ricos… pero nunca hemos necesitado más de lo que tenemos._

Ese siempre fue su discurso. "Nunca hemos necesitado…" y blablá. Pero por supuesto que han necesitado más de lo que tienen, por algo siempre se lo han exigido.

Sus padres habían perdido el trabajo. Ambos eran del rubro de obrería y la empresa había quebrado, y la única que llevaba dinero a casa era Isabella. Pero entonces ella perdió el trabajo también y llevaban muchos meses sin pagar la propiedad donde vivían. Sabía que en parte era su responsabilidad mantener esa casa, así que la situación fue desesperante. No ayudaba tampoco que su madre se quejara día y noche y llorase creyéndose indigente.

El padre estaba tratando de conseguirse pequeños trabajos, los cuales no alcanzaban.

Cuando la carta de embargo llegó, Isabella sabía que debía hacer algo con desesperación.

Por esa razón aprovechó la confianza de su mejor amigo Riley y se metió de lleno a trabajar con él en el taller mecánico de su padre. Bella estaba lejos de ser una buena administradora, por eso solo estuvo fingiendo trabajar por unos días antes de robar todo el dinero de la caja fuerte.

Nunca en su vida había robado.

Y se sintió el peor ser humano llevándose algo que no era de ella.

Su madre no le creyó que fuese dinero limpio, aunque estaba tan desesperada que lo usó de todos modos.

Cuando el padre de Riley revisó las cámaras de vigilancia y se dio cuenta que Bella había sido la que robó el dinero, esta sacó un poco del que le había entregado a su madre, y se marchó.

Si hay algo que de verdad le temía por sobre todas las cosas, era la cárcel. No porque antes hubiese estado allí, pero de pequeña ha sabido lo horrible que es ese lugar.

Y aquí estaba ahora, alejada de las personas que más amaba.

.

.

Una semana más tarde Bella estaba lavando su ropa dentro de una pila cuando el camión de bomberos pasó a toda velocidad por la cuadra. Las vecinas se reunieron de inmediato a comentar, fomentando habladurías e hipótesis que no venían al caso.

Esa misma tarde visitó el almacén de la esquina para probar si le permitían fiar un poco de pan y bolsitas de té, cuando el señor de la caja mencionó el edificio de grotescas escaleras. Según como lo describió, todo parecía indicar que Bella conocía ese lugar. Sin dejar de prestar atención, se enteró que las llamas habían arrasado con tres departamentos. Bella pensó de inmediato en Edward.

—Muchacha ¿Qué necesitas?

Bella parpadeó. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si por esas cosas de la vida uno de los tres departamentos era de Edward?

Esa noche buscó su bolsa, las llaves y salió del cuartucho. Eran las diez de la noche. Con cuidado, se refugió en su impermeable para la lluvia. El edificio quedaba a trescientos catorce pasos de distancia. Sí, los contó todos. No se encontró con ningún peatón de camino, así que nadie le interrumpió.

El edificio estaba intacto. A simple vista no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno. Se preguntó si el hombre del almacén se habría equivocado. Aunque su curiosidad fue más grande. Se mordió los labios y subió. El viento osciló en su dirección, y estaba muerta de frío. Cuando llegó a la segunda planta se encontró con tres departamentos vacíos. Hizo memoria en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que el departamento de Edward estaba en la tercera planta. Soltó el aire retenido y se dispuso a bajar la escalera, pero se detuvo.

¿Y si tocaba su puerta para asegurarse que estuviera bien?

Creo que lo mínimo que podría hacer después de todo lo que hizo por ella es preguntarle si está bien.

No tuvo tiempo a pensárselo mucho cuando Rosie la pequeña gótica apareció en el comienzo de la escalera.

—Oh —miró hacia atrás, al departamento de su hermano— ¡Mira, Ed, tienes visitas! —gritó.

Bella se encogió en su lugar, deseando que Rosie la gótica no hubiese alzado tanto la voz.

Edward apareció limpiándose las manos con un paño de cocina.

—¿Visitas? —inquirió hasta que sus ojos la reconocieron— ¿Bella?

Bella levantó la mano y la agitó tímidamente.

—Hola, Edward. —Rosie soltó una risilla y pasó junto a Bella por las escaleras levantando las cejas— Pensé que estarías en algún refugio o algo por el incendio.

Edward sonrió.

—No tengo tanta mala suerte. Creo. —dejó el paño de cocina a un lado— ¿Quieres pasar? — _¿Debía hacerlo?_ — Tengo risotto.

Rayos. Bella tenía el estómago vacío. Se lo pensó un momento y todo lo que pudo imaginarse fue el plato de risotto con queso.

Lo aceptó, como la interesada que era en cosas de comida.

El aroma calentaba su estómago y se dejó llevar cuan ave en el viento. Llevaba muchos días comiendo a deshora y comida recalentada. Necesitaba algo fresco y caliente.

No hablaron. Edward no le pidió explicaciones y ella tampoco se las dio. Mientras servía los platos, Bella se permitió echarle un vistazo. Llevaba la camisa apretada a su pecho y las mangas por arriba de su codo.

No era un silencio de enojo, sino uno en donde ninguno sabía que decir.

Bella picoteó el tenedor en el plato vacío. Edward se bebió la última gota de vino tinto. Se miraron un par de veces. Demasiadas para su gusto.

—¿Quieres más vino? —pregunto él.

Ella negó.

—Gracias.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Bastaron aquellos segundos de conversación para que todo se fuera al carajo. Las sillas sonaron y de pronto se estaban devorando en la mesa.

La atracción magnética fue mucho más fuerte, y Bella no supo en qué momento decidió alejarse. Jadearon por la falta de aire y Edward no apartó la vista de ella mientras cruzó la mesa y la volvía a besar. Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para hacer razonar a su cabeza, pero fue imposible. Edward la acorraló entre la mesa de cocina sin opción a escape. Aunque ella estaba cómoda como estaba; siendo besada por Edward Cullen no era un mal panorama.

.

.

.

Desde aquella cena Bella no dejó de visitar a Edward.

Sostuvieron una amistad con beneficios desde el primer instante. Ninguno sabía lo que significaba, pero definitivamente no estaban en una relación o algo parecido. Se acompañaban el uno al otro, se reían de sus propios chistes.

 _"_ _Si tuvieras que elegir entre el último trozo de pizza y…"_

Bella no siguió leyendo.

—No importa qué otra cosa diga allí, siempre elegiré el último trozo de pizza.

Edward se carcajeó.

Era viernes y Edward no fue a trabajar. Él nunca le preguntaba a ella porque no trabajaba, a pesar de que creía que muchas veces había intentado formularle la pregunta.

El sábado recibió un mensaje.

 _"_ _Te echo de menos"_

No pudo controlar sus ganas de llorar. Edward ni siquiera estaba allí, de modo que aprovechó la soledad para desahogarse.

Lo que no sabía era que Edward estaba viéndola desde su cuarto, escuchando los sollozos que no pasaron desapercibidos. En ese momento no le preguntó nada.

El domingo ella estaba peor. Se notaba que no había dormido nada.

Gruñía en silencio cuestionándose si aquello valía la pena. ¿Lo hacía? ¿Valía arrancar de la justicia solo porque le temía a la cárcel? Mientras más pasase el tiempo, peor sería para ella.

Cuando Edward se acercó, la arropó en sus brazos, y en silencio buscaron sus labios. La recostó en el sofá y se frotó sobre ella con toda la intención. No había ninguna duda. Sabían que ocurriría porque ambos lo querían.

Probablemente era lo más loco que haría; acostarse con Edward al que había conocido hace un mes y luego entregarse a la policía. Al menos había disfrutado un poco siendo fugitiva. El solo pensamiento la hizo reír, lo que solo duró unos segundos antes de que Edward le mordiera el labio.

.

Dejó escapar un gemido sordo sobre el sofá, sintiéndose capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Edward salió de ella y se acomodaron en el sofá, mirando al techo.

Fue un buen polvo. De esos que intentas olvidar con el tiempo, pero que de todos modos lo revives en tu cabeza. Habían sido cuidadosos en usar protección, porque la idea no era crear un momento agradable en una alarma.

—Tengo que irme mañana. —murmuró recogiendo su ropa esparcida por la mesa de centro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas? —preguntó.

—Me voy. —repitió.

Hubo silencio. Tal vez no era el momento apropiado para decírselo, ambos desnudos y jadeando, pero no encontraba un momento oportuno.

—¿Por qué siempre corres?

—Necesito irme. Necesito verla por última vez.

—¿A quién?

Pensó en la cárcel y lo que le esperaría.

—A mi hija.

* * *

 **Ya sabemos más de Bella.**

 **Para nuestra desgracia, este Edward solo existe en este fic :(**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Por mucho que Bella insistiese que no era necesario, Edward la acompañó un lunes al mediodía hasta Albi, una localidad cercana a Toulouse y dónde se había criado.

Él no iba a desistir. Además, a Bella no le alcanzaba el dinero para hacer un viaje. Y ella le había explicado absolutamente todo sobre el robo; como había roto la confianza con la familia de su mejor amigo, más aún con él. Lo desesperada que estaba por conseguir dinero para llevar a casa. El susto que pasó y pasa pensando que su hija podría vivir en la calle.

Bella estaba agradecida de que Edward no la hubiese juzgado desde un comienzo. No estaba orgullosa por lo que había hecho, y que alguien más entendiese sus motivos, la llenó de ilusión.

Llegaron al terminal de buses de Albi y Bella se puso un par de gafas con montura para camuflarse. Ya tenía el cambio total de su cabello, esperaba que eso fuese suficiente.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó él.

Bella se llevó una goma de mascar a la boca.

—Sígueme.

Recorrieron la ciudad consumida por una nube de smog.

Tomaron un taxi y no aceptó que él pagase esta vez. Estuvieron atascados en un tráfico insoportable de una hora. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha por inercia, mordiéndose los dedos e inquietando a Edward. Este puso la palma sobre su rodilla, tranquilizándola.

Pararon frente a una escuela primaria de piso adoquinado. Y en vez de entrar por la puerta principal, Bella lo guió hacia la parte trasera. Después de un momento Edward se percató que se trataba de una Guardería.

—¿Está aquí? —le preguntó.

Bella suspiró.

—Espero que sí.

Esperaron de pie cerca del salón y Bella le hizo señas a alguien por la ventana hasta que esta se percató de su presencia. Le encargó la tarea a otra cuidadora de lo que estaba haciendo y corrió deprisa a su encuentro. Con rostro preocupado, la chica se abrazó a Bella como si hubiese estado deseando hacerlo desde hace mucho.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde has estado? —se quejó separándose de ella y cogiéndole una mecha de pelo— Cielos, te pintaste el cabello de rubio. Ahora sí que nos parecemos.

Edward se sintió invisible frente a la conversación. Cuando Bella se dio cuenta, se disculpó inmediatamente.

—Edward, esta es Tanya, mi mejor amiga. Tanya, él es Edward. Sin él, no hubiese podido llegar hasta aquí.

—¡Ya veo! Un gusto, Edward. Gracias por soportar a este demonio—ambos se saludaron de mano, y rápidamente volvieron a la charla pendiente— La policía ha estado preguntando por ti. Tus padres están preocupados.

—Lo sé. Por eso he vuelto. Me entregaré.

Las cejas de Tanya se alzaron.

—¿De verdad? —su rostro se entristeció— Ay, Bella.

Esta miró por encima del hombro de su amiga.

—¿Camyn? —preguntó con anhelo.

Tanya suspiró.

—Adentro. Está en su hora de juego.

—Necesito verla.

—Por supuesto. —le tomó las manos— Pero debo advertirte que no puedes llevártela. Tu madre ha dado órdenes estrictas.

Bella soltó un bufido.

—¿Es que acaso mi madre piensa que voy a hacerle algún daño a mi propia hija?

—No, solo quiere asegurarse que no vas a hacer nada estúpido.

Bella jadeó y Tanya los envió a un cuarto desocupado. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se sentó encima de una silla de color amarillo.

Su madre le había dicho por teléfono aquella vez que no permitiría que Camyn tuviese su mal ejemplo. Y Bella lo había entendido como si su madre estuviese negándole cualquier tipo de relación con su hija. Ahora que Bella iba a ir a la cárcel, fácilmente ellos podrían exigir su custodia.

—Vas a estar bien. —susurró Edward dejando un beso en su cabeza.

—No quiero perder a mi hija.

—No lo harás.

Tanya entró por la puerta del salón con una niña en sus brazos. La pequeña se agitó en señal de protesta, haciendo sonidos con su garganta. No debía pasar el año de edad; con sus piernas rechonchas y el rollito en el cuello. En menos de un segundo Bella estaba arropando a su niña.

—Hola, cielo. —murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos— Hola, bebé.

La niña echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contemplándola. Tenía los ojos de un tono marrón oscuro, y rizos castaños. Edward pensó que era muy parecida a su madre; nariz fina, piel pálida, cejas claras. Incluso la forma de su boca, con el labio inferior rellenito.

—Soy yo, nena… Mamá.

Ante el reconocimiento de su voz, la bebé empezó a agitar los brazos, enseñando dos dientes de leche superiores.

.

.

.

Bella se sentó en el sofá para amamantar a Camyn. La imagen era tremendamente enternecedora para Edward, mientras la niña succionaba del pecho de su madre y movía los dedos sobre la piel de este.

—Entonces… ¿te entregarás? —preguntó Tanya asegurándose de que nadie entraría.

—No puedo correr para siempre. —suspiró— ¿Has sabido de Riley?

—No mucho. Se alejó de mí porque cree que estoy confabulando contigo.

—Espero no meterte en problemas.

Ella hizo un ademán con las manos.

—No te preocupes por eso. Riley solo es un chico de palabras.

En ese minuto, Edward recibió una llamada de su madre. Se aseguró de acercarse a Bella y avisarle.

—Volveré en un minuto.

Cuando hubo salido, Tanya elevó una ceja sugestiva hacia su amiga.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y este chico?

Bella sonrió por instinto.

—Es una larga historia.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

—Larga historia. —puntualizó.

Cuando la niña se durmió, Bella la llenó de besos y la recostó sobre una colchoneta para cambiarle el pañal. Aquella simple tarea solía ser complicada para ella hace unos meses atrás, como madre primeriza e inexperta, con manos torpes trataba de limpiarle sin llegar a dañarla. Ahora sentía que cambiarle el pañal a su hija, era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Se preguntó si esta sería la última vez que la vería. Si Camyn la recordaría cuando saliese de la cárcel.

—Espero que no me olvides, bebé, porque mamá siempre pensará en ti.

.

.

.

.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos mientras caminaban por la acera. Edward trataba de seguirle el paso y muy a su pesar, se quedó en silencio esperando que se desahogara. No podía pedirle a una madre que no llorara por su hija, así que decidió no decir nada que pudiese estropearlo.

Angustiada, Bella pensó en enfrentar a su madre, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.

—Creo que no es necesario que me acompañes a la comisaría. No quiero que hagas eso por mí.

Edward se detuvo haciendo que ella igual lo hiciera.

—¿Te entregarás ya? ¿Sin despedirte?

Ella pensó que estaba hablando de él.

—Edward…

—No puedo creer que no quieras aprovechar tu último día de fugitiva. —no daba crédito a sus palabras— Ya que no queda otra opción ¿por qué no aprovechar el ratito que nos queda?

—Podrían arrestarme en cualquier momento. Incluso aquí.

Él encogió los hombros, acercando su rostro hasta presionar sus labios en los suyos.

—Entonces disfrutemos este segundo.

Jaló su brazo y empezaron a correr bajo el cielo azul marino de la tarde. A pesar de que aún había claridad, los focos de luz y de los autos formaron una especie de lienzo digno de admirar. Corrieron en zig-zag entre la gente y Bella nunca se había sentido así de libre.

—¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió ante la ola de viento frío.

Miraron la calle, ratificando que no hubiese moros en la costa.

—Disfruta, Bella, disfruta.

Y lo hizo. Sonrió y se dejó llevar por la mano fuerte de Edward. Esa mano que había estado para ella sin esperar nada a cambio.

No se detuvieron nunca. Para cuando llegaron al puente viejo, tenían los pies adormecidos. Bella se sujetó de la baranda para recuperar el aliento. Estaba exhausta, pero feliz. Cayó al suelo de baldosas, mirando a Edward desde abajo. Se preguntó por la vida que hubiese tenido si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias, si para entonces las cosas tendrían un final diferente, si Camyn existiría. Edward se sentó junto a ella y entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos.

—¿El padre…?

Bella sabía a lo que se refería. El tema del padre de su hija era complicado de cualquier manera, pero nunca había estado reacia a contárselo a alguien.

—No quiso ser partícipe de nuestras vidas. Renunció a Camyn una semana después de su nacimiento.

Edward gimoteó.

—¿En serio?

—Se asustó. Era Camyn o su carrera de leyes. La primera semana de la bebé en casa me encaró y me dijo que no quería a Camyn en su vida. Así de simple. "Bella, le daré manutención, pero no amor. Crecerá sin mi amor. No la quiero" Nunca olvidé esas palabras. Cuando lo dijo, supe que no quería un solo peso de este hombre. No iba a obligar a nadie a querer a mi hija. Yo podía darle amor suficiente por los dos.

—Maldito infeliz.

—Mi padre no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados. Si él quería limpiarse las manos con su paternidad, que fuese totalmente. Él no quería que cuando Camyn cumpliera diez años apareciese su padre a reclamar sus derechos. Entonces le hizo firmar un papel donde renunciaba cualquier tipo de derecho. Yo no estaba triste cuando sucedió, pensé que lo estaría, pero la tenía a ella y eso me bastó.

Edward apretó más sus dedos en los suyos, como si quisiese demostrar su admiración.

—Camyn es todo lo que tengo en esta vida. Es mi cable a tierra y sin ella… yo me muero.

—Estoy seguro que es tu cable a tierra. Y lo será siempre. Tienes que pensar eso. Tienes a alguien aquí afuera que te necesita, que te va a necesitar incluso si es demasiado mayor para estar sobre ti.

Una lágrima se escapó y rodó por su acalorada mejilla. Apoyó la cara en el hombro de Edward y éste acarició su piel con el pulgar de la mano.

—Si tuvieras que elegir entre la ambigüedad del destino y la forma correcta de vivir. ¿Cuál escogerías?

Se sonó la nariz y lo miró a los ojos. Él era tan guapo, tan atento, tan en extinción. Lo besó en los labios con ternura. Con esa ternura que representa a alguien que se está despidiendo.

—Sin la ambigüedad del destino, la vida sería aburrida.

Él se rio, y secó otra lágrima de los ojos de ella.

—Tienes razón. —De pronto, se puso serio. Retiró la mano de ella y aclaró su garganta— Tengo algo que mostrarte.

—¿Sí?

Cruzaron el puente viejo de la mano y se adentraron en la feria de comidas que estaba de visita en la ciudad. La música retumbó en los oídos de Bella como una caricia. Cenaron comida árabe gratis y tomaron toda la cerveza de los jarrones. Había que aprovechar. Edward le había dicho que disfrutara, y ella era obediente.

Salieron con los estómagos llenos. Bella no se había dado cuenta para dónde se dirigían sus pasos, pero entonces no pudo evitar reconocer las calles. Estuvo en silencio siguiendo a Edward, todavía de la mano, mientras su corazón se apretujaba de dolor. Sin embargo, su curiosidad fue mucho más allá cuando se dio cuenta que realmente conocía este lugar.

—¿Por qué estamos entrando en este pasaje?

Edward se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

El callejón era el mismo callejón dónde vivían sus padres.

Él no respondió y siguió su camino.

—Edward…

¿Es que acaso era una trampa? Estuvo a punto de creer que Edward entraría a su casa. En cambio, entró a la casa de al lado. Se dio la vuelta ante la mirada incrédula de la chica más hermosa que la vida le pudo haber puesto en el camino.

—Aquí vive mi madre. —dice.

Bella miró la casa. Allí vivía Esme Platt, la vecina que le había ofrecido su casa cuando a Bella se le habían perdido las llaves para entrar. Estaba lloviendo y llevaba a Camyn en los brazos. Ella acababa de mudarse allí con su esposo. De eso ya son cinco meses.

¿Esme Platt? ¿Ella era su madre?

Todo tuvo sentido.

—Sabías quién era yo. —casi no pudo sacar su voz. Ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza de cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha para evitar ser reconocida por su madre.

—No, no lo sabía.

—¿Crees que soy tonta?

—Escúchame.

Bella no quería escucharlo. No pudo irse, porque Edward atrapó sus brazos y le hizo mirarle.

—Le dijiste a Esme a dónde te irías. ¿Te acuerdas?

Parpadeó. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Bella se lo había confesado a Esme al lugar al que iba por si pasaba algo grave en su casa o con su hija. Incluso le dio el número de teléfono, pero Esme nunca la llamó.

—No he visto a mi madre desde el funeral de Alice. Ella me contó sobre esta chica que necesitaba ayuda urgente. Me envió una fotografía tuya y tu nombre. Creo que te imaginarás por qué lo acepté. A mi madre también le hubiese gustado que alguien se preocupara de esa forma por Alice, que la hubiese ayudado de la misma forma en que te ayudé yo. —Bella lo escuchó atentamente, sorprendida por creerle— Alec me habló de la chica triste de la cafetería. Cuando te vi, dudé un segundo por tu cabello, pero eras tú. Me sorprendí de que nos encontráramos de esa forma, sobretodo en _esa_ cafetería. Que estuvieses justamente en la cafetería dónde estuvo mi hermana fue la señal que necesité para convencerme de que debía ayudarte.

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, todavía aturdida por tanta información.

—¿Estás seguro que no me conocías? ¿No sabías lo que había hecho ni que tenía una hija?

—Te lo juro, Bella. No lo sabía. No le pregunté nada a mi madre, lo acepté sin mirar tu historial. —se rio— Podrías haber sido una asesina y te hubiese ayudado igual.

—¿Y por qué nunca te vi por aquí? ¿No visitas a tu madre? ¿Rose no vive con ella?

Se estaba saliendo del tema, pero quería entender un poco más.

—Al esposo de mi madre le ofrecieron un trabajo aquí en Albi, así que se fue. No he tenido oportunidad de venir a visitarla. Rose decidió quedarse con papá porque no quería estar en medio de la relación de ella. Mi madre lo entendió, sin embargo, tuvimos que convencerla de que eso no significaba que fuese una mala madre, dado que lo de Alice había sido reciente. Rose es feliz con papá y también es feliz que mamá sea feliz con su nuevo esposo.

De pronto recordó que estaba en su calle y que estaba a la vista de cualquier persona. Se tapó la cabeza con el gorro, y se puso las gafas con montura.

—Esto me confunde muchísimo.

—Lo sé, pero no fue con mala intención. Todo lo contrario. —Bella asintió y Edward la arropó con sus brazos— Ven, entremos.

—No, tengo que entregarme…

—Lo harás mañana. Ahora necesitas dormir. Urgente.

Levantó la cabeza. ¿Debía creerle? No tenía opción.

Además, una parte de ella le decía que sí, que debía creerle.

* * *

 **Llegamos al penúltimo capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

La madre de Bella dio un brinco al verla en la entrada de su casa.

Se llevó una mano al pecho por la impresión de saberla tan distinta; nunca antes le había visto otro color en el pelo que no fuese el castaño. Parecía otra persona.

—No quiero que me quites a mi hija. —fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

A la señora Swan se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Miró a ambos lados de la calle con miedo a que alguien la reconociese.

—La policía siempre ronda por este lugar. Tienes que irte, Bella. ¡Rápido!

—Vine para saber cómo estaban. Y quería asegurarme que no me quitarían a mi hija.

Le dolieron sus palabras.

—Nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza quitarte a Camyn.

—Me lo diste a entender por teléfono.

—¡No! —Renee gruñó, debía bajar la voz. Tiró del brazo de su hija y la metió dentro de la casa— Quería que reaccionaras. En ese minuto no quería que corrieses como una delincuente.

—¡Tú misma me comparaste con una!

—¡Porque estaba enojada! —la madre se puso a llorar.

En aquel momento, entró en escena el padre. Charlie Swan. Un hombre de cincuenta años quien sostenía a la pequeña Camyn. No ocultó su sorpresa de verla de pie en la sala principal.

—Bella, cielo. ¿Estás bien?

Bella sonrió, estrechando los brazos a su hija quien pedía entre barullos que la cogiera.

—Estoy bien. —Camyn se abrazó a su madre con una risita de alegría.

A los padres de Bella no les pareció extraño que la niña exigiera a su madre sin apenas desconocerla, o solo estaban demasiado pendientes de otra cosa como para detenerse en ese pequeño detalle.

—¿Te irás? —preguntó el padre, y ella sabía a lo que se refería.

—Me iré. —contestó.

Abrazó el cuerpo de su pequeña hija tratando de memorizar su olor.

Su madre la abrazó entre lágrimas y le dijo que la quería. Ella sabía su duro carácter, por eso que le dijese te quiero era especial. Su padre en cambio, siempre fue cariñoso. Así que no se sorprendió de recibir un abrazo suyo.

Besó a Camyn en la cabeza y se la entregó a Charlie, secándose las lágrimas.

Cuando llegó a la casa de al lado, Edward estaba esperándola en la puerta.

—¿Se te antoja comer?

Bella sintió escalofríos.

—No

Edward la abrazó. Sus brazos calmaron el nerviosismo que sentía. Agradeció a Esme su hospitalidad y al medio día ambos salieron.

—No es necesario que me acompañes.

—Sí es necesario. —contratacó.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia empaparon su rostro. No se detuvo a taparse con la capucha porque ya no era necesario. Aceleró el paso por el aguacero junto a su fiel acompañante.

—¿Qué crees que hubiese sucedido…? —empezó ella.

—¿Si no hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias?

—Sí

—Creo hubiese sido exactamente así.

—¿Con un final?

—Bella, todo tiene un final. Aunque no queramos. —lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos— Estás llorando.

—Lo siento.

Edward enredó sus dedos en los suyos, adelantándose e impidiéndole que siguiera. Había poco qué decir. Más que consuelos, más que promesas falsas, Bella necesitaba su cercanía. Solo eso.

—¿Te pido un favor?

—Claro —contestó devuelta.

Sorbió su nariz, calmando su ruidoso corazón.

—Dame un beso.

Todo había sido lindo, demasiado corto para su gusto, pero inolvidable.

En vez de recibir una respuesta por su parte, Edward sostuvo su rostro y la besó. Frenó sus ganas de tomarla ahí mismo en medio de la lluvia, pero lo ansiaba. En cambio, disfrutó del dulzor que comenzaba a identificar como propio de Bella. Un dulzor que extrañaría. Atrapó su boca un par de veces más, incapaz de dejarle ir. Su boca no saciaba el deseo de tenerla junto a él. Se besaron hasta que sus pieles se adormecieron.

—Déjame seguir a mí. —susurró Bella, tomando ahora el rostro del chico con sus manos— Vuelve a tu casa. Disfruta el tiempo con tu madre. Sé feliz. —rozó sus labios— ¿Lo harás?

Sabía que no había nada qué hacer, de modo que alzó su barbilla para que lo mirase.

—Eres valiente. Repítetelo cuantas veces sea necesario.

Lágrimas volvieron a asomarse en los ojos de la chica.

Sacudió la cabeza como si no supiese qué decir. Tenía muchas cosas en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo, solo atinó a soltar la única palabra que de verdad sentía con el corazón.

—Gracias —la forma en que ella había dicho "gracias" era tan sincera que a Edward se le apretujó el estómago— _Gracias,_ gracias, gracias. —lo besó de nuevo— Gracias por cruzarte en mi camino. —se alejó lo suficiente para decir— Algún día te pagaré todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Edward sonrió.

—No hice esto esperando que me lo devolvieras.

—Eso es porque eres una buena persona. Demasiado buena. No existes, Edward. Podría estar besando al aire ahora. Personas como tú ya no existen.

La voz se le quebró. Odiaba las despedidas. Y odiaba sentir miedo.

Edward acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Tú también eres una buena persona, Bella. —aseguró— Y la más hermosa.

Se abrazaron por última vez. Ella quería memorizar su olor del mismo modo que hizo con Camyn.

Retrocedió unos pasos.

—Hasta luego, Edward. —puso cuatro dedos en su frente, tirando la mano hacia arriba a modo de despedida.

Edward se veía tan triste y preocupado, pero sonrió de todos modos.

—Hasta luego, Bella —e imitó su accionar.

Se preguntó si él algún día la olvidaría, porque ella no podría hacerlo nunca. No podría olvidar al único chico que le tendió la mano tan desinteresadamente. Debían seguir sus propios caminos, arreglar sus propios problemas. Debía pagar su error por Camyn, para que el día de mañana no viviese con la carga de una madre prófuga.

Así que hizo de tripas corazón, y se alejó. Se alejó todo lo que más pudo.

.

.

.

Bella terminó entregándose a la policía.

Edward estuvo con su madre unos días y luego volvió a Toulouse.

La familia de Riley nunca quitó la demanda en contra de Bella, por tanto, fue sentenciada.

2 años de cárcel parecían demasiados para ella. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que Camyn no la reconocería cuando saliese.

Antes de marcharse, Edward visitó la casa de Bella para hablar con la señora Swan.

Bella estuvo un tiempo sin recibir visitas, pero cuando hubo terminado el plazo, estaba contenta de ver a su madre.

A pesar de que no habían estado en buenos términos, siempre era gratificante tenerla cerca, que la pudiese apoyar aún si había cometido estupideces.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Reneé buscó algo en su regazo— Ellos lo revisaron para asegurarse que no fuera algo ilegal, para que no creas que me lo he leído. —rio. Bella frunció el ceño cuando su madre le tendió una carta— El chico que te ayudó… ¿Edward? Me pidió que te la pasara.

A Bella le saltó el corazón. Llevaba días sin dejar de pensar en Edward, y que él se hubiese acordado de ella le hacía tremendamente feliz.

Cuando regresó a su celda, se sentó sobre la ruidosa cama de tablitas y abrió la carta.

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Si tuvieras que elegir entre el sol caluroso de septiembre y la lluvia rompecorazones de febrero. ¿Cuál escogerías?_

 _Si tuvieras que elegir entre hacer lo que crees que es correcto y lo que dicta tu corazón. ¿Cuál escogerías?_

 _Si tuvieras que elegir entre la fortuna sin alma y la humanidad de los que tienen y no les sobra. ¿Cuál escogerías?_

 _Si tuvieras que elegir entre vivir temiéndole a la decepción y la voluntad propia de arreglarlo. ¿Cuál escogerías?_

 _Si tuvieras que elegir entre quedarte callada y luchar por tus derechos. ¿Cuál escogerías?_

 _Si tuvieras que elegir entre la soledad de tu corazón y lo que estoy comenzando a sentir por ti. ¿Cuál escogerías?_

¿Cuál escogería?

Bella sonrió, llevándose la carta al pecho.

—Te escogería a ti. —susurró.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El viento sopló fuerte en su cara.

Tomó una bocanada de aire caliente. El lugar estaba allí. Le faltaban veinte pasos.

Si Esme no se hubiese mudado de vuelta a Toulouse, no tendría la incertidumbre de saber si tendría suerte o no. Pero ya estaba aquí y esperaría cualquier cosa.

¿Qué perdía intentándolo?

El aroma a café negro le envolvió en un cálido recuerdo. Todo se veía tan diferente ahora; el color de las paredes, las nuevas mesas incorporadas, la televisión, el bar y un cómodo sofá para madres que pasasen a amamantar a sus hijos.

Recordó la mesa dónde ella había estado la última vez.

—¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

La voz de la chica la sacó de la ensoñación. Ella definitivamente no era Alec. Era una muchacha joven de pelo rizado.

No fue una buena idea venir. ¿Por qué pensaría que las cosas seguirían igual que antes? Todo siguió su curso, incluso estando ella en la cárcel. ¿Por qué pensaría que Edward seguiría trabajando aquí? ¿Por qué no fue hasta su casa, por ejemplo? Quería recordar el punto de partida. Y esta cafetería era el punto de partida a tantos recuerdos imborrables. Recuerdos que mantenía frescos en su cabeza.

Ella solo quería agradecérselo, de nuevo.

—Tina, ¿puedes llevar esto a la mesa ocho?

Pegó un salto. Estaba de espaldas, pero reconoció su voz. Era imposible que la olvidase. De pronto, le invadió un foco de esperanza. No se podía mover. Quería hacerlo para asegurarse que no era una alucinación. Que era su voz y no de otro.

—Estoy atendiendo a la señorita. —se excusó Tina, volviendo su atención a ella— ¿en qué la puedo ayudar? —preguntó por tercera vez, y su voz denotó la molestia por la falta de interés en Bella.

El teléfono de la cafetería sonó.

—Contesta, Tina. Yo atenderé a la clienta.

Él no la reconoció de espaldas, porque Bella estaba distinta. Ya no era rubia, había vuelto a su tono natural, el castaño. Dejó de ser la rubia. Dejó de ser la prófuga. Ahora solo era Bella.

Apretó las manos en el sobre, y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y los recuerdos frescos fueron aún más recientes para ella. Edward tardó un minuto en reconocerla.

Se quedó perplejo.

—¿Bella?

Alguien levantó la mano. Un cliente. Iba a decirle a algo a ella, pero Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia la mesa dónde le necesitaban. Se sostuvo en el mesón donde antes estaba Tina, y se apresuró para buscar una mesa vacía.

Él no regresó de inmediato. Cuando dejó de atender al cliente, entró en la cocina sin mirarla.

¿Y si ya no estaba interesado? ¿Si la última carta que le dio fue solo empujado por el momento? Después de todo, había pasado un año.

Entrelazó sus dedos, aplastando el pie en la cerámica.

Una taza de chocolate caliente fue dejada sobre la mesa y sus ojos se alzaron. Tenía la mirada de Edward allí, cargada de gratitud.

—Gracias.

Él no podía dejar de admirarla. Ahora sí se parecía a la chica de la fotografía que su madre le había enviado. Se sentó al frente a pesar de que el local estaba atestado de gente, y había poco personal como para permitirse un descanso.

—Has salido.

—No del todo. —contestó mirando el vapor de la taza— Hago servicio comunitario.

—¿Entonces ya no vuelves a la cárcel?

—No

Él sonrió.

Estuvo un año en la cárcel antes de que se le permitiese salir.

Bebió un sorbo de chocolate y recordó el sobre.

—Toma, es para ti.

—¿Qué es? —cuando vio que era dinero, empujó el sobre hacia ella— No, Bella.

—Por favor. —lo empujó devuelta— Te lo debo.

—No, no me lo debes. Te lo he dicho. No lo necesito.

—Por favor. —rogó— Acéptalo. Por favor.

Ante ese ruego, él no pudo negarse. Bella lo volvía loco. Incluso con el tiempo que había pasado, él todavía se acordaba de ella. Sostuvo el sobre, y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—¿Cómo está Camyn?

Los ojos de Bella brillaron.

—Enorme y parlanchina.

Recordó el rostro de la bebé, igual a su madre.

—Me pregunto a quién habrá salido.

—Yo no soy parlanchina.

—Ajá.

Tomó el chocolate en un cómodo silencio. Quería que él dijese algo, pero estaba anonadado por su presencia; pendiente de cada gesto que hacía, cada palabra expresada, cada parpadeo de sus ojos.

Si no fuera porque había mucho trabajo, estaría sentado frente a ella todo el día. Se disculpó para seguir con su rutina, maldiciéndose por interno.

Después que hubo terminado su chocolate, dejó un billete de cambio y caminó hacia él, alzando la mano para que la viese.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó alarmado.

Se veía preciosa. El castaño le sentaba muy bien.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas por confesarle.

—¿Todavía vives en el mismo lugar?

La distancia que había era más o menos sugerente, así que la gente podía escuchar su conversación.

—Sí —contestó él.

Bella asintió, sonriendo.

Edward captó la indirecta.

—¿Irás?

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—¿Quieres tú?

Uno de los dos debía cortar la avalancha de preguntas.

—¿Si tuviera que elegir? —murmuró ella— Elegiría que sí.

La sonrisa de él se extendió, maravillado.

—Entonces… Hasta luego, Bella.

Ella tomó el pomo de la puerta, echándole un vistazo.

—Hasta luego, Edward.

* * *

 **Llegamos al final... Quiero agradecerles por su tiempo en leer y comentar qué les pareció.**

 **Por supuesto, este Edward solo existe en los fics :( Ojalá alguien se nos acercara y mitigara un poco nuestros problemas. La bondad de la gente no debería cambiar, pero es algo que se ha perdido con el tiempo.**

 **Bueno, gracias de nuevo!**


End file.
